Lupin Arroway
Description Appearance Lupin Rourke Arroway is a human male of a slim build with medium-length dark, messy hair, a light dusting of facial hair and dark green eyes. Usually dressed in weathered travelling clothes and a long, dark coat, Lupin prefers not to dress in gaudy outfits, though he does like to be the center of attention. Along his arms run various tattoos of serpents and patterns, and his chest reveals a wicked scar running diagonally across his chest. On his back is the symbol of the Jeweled Roger of the Black Mast pirates. Above his stomach is the tattoo of a howling monkey face. On his left shoulder is the tattoo of the Slayer's Take. All across his body are small scars from past encounters. Personality Lupin is a clever, but not necessarily calculating, man. Preferring to lose with grace rather than winning without style, Lupin is an arrogant showboat who relies on luck entirely too much for his own good. He has almost inexplicably survived several deadly encounters, and almost died several times as well due to not thinking the situation through. He almost relishes the chance to try his luck, and believes he has survived thus far for a reason. Always quick with a joke, Lupin enjoys a bit of levity to break up the monotony of mercenary work. When it comes time to be serious, however, he is just as quick to fight alongside his companions. While he is not afraid to cheat to assure victory, he is also a slave to his own impulses, and will occasionally act with "honor" or "fairness" at his own whims. Lupin has over time, found the world to be cruel and unfair, and is developing a conscience towards the less fortunate, resenting unwarranted cruelty from others, to the point of recently becoming more violent towards perceived enemies and threats. Thus, he is slowly cultivating an idea that the Saints must work towards a better future than morally gray grunt work. Biography Background Lupin was born on New Dawn and raised in Stilben and in poverty by his drunkard father Maurice. Never far from trouble, Lupin had no formal education and at the age of 12 was taken by the loan shark and slaver Gerard Godfrey, as payment for Maurice's gambling debts. Less than a week later, Lupin was sold to the Black Mast as cannon fodder aboard the Black Mast ship the Domino. Over the next decade, Lupin bonded with the half-orc quartermaster, Hilgra Adima, and the captain of his ship, Blaine Hitch. Eventually, Lupin became a skilled pirate and boatswain, his skills catching the eyes of the captain and lord of the Black Mast, Braddick Shoal. Lupin and several other skilled pirates were gathered up by Shoal himself and sent out to find a specific treasure at several locations of interest. On a small lonely island temple, he found the item that matched Shoal's description; a small silver chest, finely decorated. Bringing the chest back to Shoal, Lupin handed over the chest and was immediately stabbed in the chest before he could react, and left for dead, adrift in the ocean. Lupin awoke, his wounds healed, on the shores of Tal'dorei. Heading inland, Lupin wandered as far from the ocean as he could get, slowly losing himself in alcohol and gambling over the course of three years, until his fateful meeting with a certain tabaxi in a tavern, and his joining with the mercenary group that would become the Saints. Season 1 Lupin and the Saints have gone on numerous adventures, their clashes with the White Helix earning something of a reputation in Emon, though their destruction of the royal family tomb has earned them a slightly less-than-heroic public image. In their travels to Stilben, Lupin took his revenge against the slaver Gerard Godfrey and the pirate lord Braddick Shoal, killing them both and finally ending his years-long revenge quest. However, there are certain parts of his past he still wishes to unlock, though he has little faith that this truth will ever come to him. Relationships The Saints Iselda Bearing a certain elegance and style and routinely demonstrating hidden depths, Lupin finds Iselda very interesting. As the most even-tempered and level-headed of the group, Iselda strikes a certain chord with Lupin, who admires her tenacity and temperate way of handling all matters within the party, though her standoffish attitude and cold demeanor also annoys him at times. While he does not know very much about her, he listens closely whenever she has anything to say, and values her counsel, even though he ignores most advice given to him. Capable, mysterious and interesting, but to be seen from afar. She has thus far rejected any attempt to grow closer to her, something Lupin understands is likely her "way" of handling such things. Frovroth Frovroth is a powerful figure and a bizarre one, even among the strangest members of the group. Lupin finds his methods appalling, and his eager zeal for the uglier sides of mercenary work and desire for bloodshed and violence depraved. That said, he is astonished at what Frovroth is capable of, though he worries about the faith he stands behind. At best his violent nature is annoying but tolerable and effective, and at worst it becomes a liability and point of distrust in Lupin's eyes. His complete refusal to interact with the comforts of the city, preferring to spend his comfort hours away from the party have painted him as an antisocial figure. Seraphina("Red") The girl named Red confuses Lupin beyond all belief. Though he will never admit it, he did not realize she was a girl in disguise until the entire party already knew, and this embarrasses him. He does not like seeing such a young person in this line of work, comparing it to his adventures as a young pirate. Additionally, Red will seemingly urge the party to accomplish some task apart from their mission, without offering much in the way of context, and shares little information about themselves, and showing up with new powers and revealing themselves to be both an aasimar, but with odd horns, yet hiding far too much information about themselves, such as their real name. Thus, Lupin is unsurprisingly growing less and less trusting of her. Tannin At first, Lupin found Tannin's desire for order and caution regarding magical objects tedious, though he has begun to respect his wishes as he realizes the potential danger in this force he only dimly understands. He has seen Tannin do amazing things, and has grown to respect him and his methods, and respects him and the other Saints immensely for their single-minded assistance in his fight with Shoal, and feels compelled to return the favor by fighting the Veil. Holly Holly-Grows-by-Water was the first member of the Saints Lupin met, and the one he associates with his salvation and foray into mercenary work. Thus, he trusts Holly the most out of any member of the group. Holly has mentioned the death of their former clan before, something Lupin sympathizes with greatly. Of all the members, Lupin feels the most relaxed around Holly, likely due to their common interests in drinking, partying, and the occasional scam or performance for an eager crowd. Family Maurice Maurice is Lupin's father. A drunkard and wastrel by nature, Maurice never showed Lupin any semblance of real care or affection, and saw him as more of a hanger-on, and thus provided almost nothing for Lupin, leaving him primarily to fend for himself for most of his childhood. Maurice's assorted debts caught up with it, and he agreed to sell a twelve-year-old Lupin as a slave to the loan shark Gerard Godfrey. When the Saints had to travel to Stilben for business, Lupin immediately travelled to his old home to confront his father for his mistreatment, only to find him completely unrepentant. After a brief physical altercation with him, Lupin allowed him to flee, bitterly advising him to go to the slums of Emon to avoid the current loan sharks after him. After this, Lupin burned down his childhood home, signifying he had nothing to return to. While Lupin hates his father for complete failure as a father, he does still bear a light sense of compassion for him, attempting directing his debtors away from him, towards Marquet. Mother (unknown) Lupin never knew his mother, and forgot to ask Maurice about her. Thus, her memory is likely lost to time. Character Information Quests Lupin's quest of the last few years was to get revenge on Godfrey and to kill Shoal, as well as to reclaim the treasure that was taken from him. Thus far, he has accomplished most of these, though the Amulet of Drassig claimed from Shoal has caused newfound trouble. Lupin has little in the way of new long-term goals, though his battles throughout Stilben have resulted in the loss of his birth father, his former captain Hitch, and has learned of the death of Hilgra Adima at the hands of Hitch and by extension, Shoal. Thus, he has no family left in this world, and exists alone, depressing him heavily. The closest thing he has to this would be the Saints themselves, though he feels only a shallow connection with them thus far, and has begun to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders, though he chooses to hide this behind jokes and a confident facade. Notable Items Current Items * Leomund's Living Rope * Moontouched +1 Rapier * Amulet of Drassig (Given to Iselda for safekeeping in her Bag of Holding) * Shoal's Chroma Pistol (taken from Shoal) * Scattergun * Foil Rapier * Hat of Disguise (taken from Shoal; given to Frovroth to hold onto, due to his crystal curse) Abilities Feats * Lucky * Dual-Wielding * Firearm Proficiency (given, not leveled) Rogue Abilities Class Features * Sneak Attack (3d6) * Thieves' Cant * Expertise (Deception and Stealth) * Cunning Action * Uncanny Dodge Swashbuckler Abilities * Fancy Footwork * Rakish Audacity Fighter Abilities * Two-Weapon Fighting Style * Second Wind * Action Surge * Battlemaster Maneuvers ** Precision Attack ** Trip Attack ** Disarming Attack Quotations * "This is how you go for the heart." (Lupin to Shoal before shooting him) * "So, since that throne is empty now... Does that make me the new Monkey King?" (Lupin to a possessed and disinterested former Ape-creature-monarch) * "Fuck this city." (Lupin, outraged at the rudeness of the citizens of Westruun and his poor fortune while in it) Trivia * Lupin is named for the fictional gentleman thief character Arsène Lupin. * Lupin's attitude and general demeanor was based on Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. Category:PCs